harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Goshawk
Great Britain or Ireland |died= |blood= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Grey |eyes=Blue |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Mrs Goshawk - see this video (mother) *Mr Goshawk (father) *Several uncles *Several aunts *Diadema Goshawk (sister) *Romilda Goshawk (sister) *Tangwystl Goshawk (sister) *Five more sisters *Several cousins |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Author |house= |loyalty=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Miranda Goshawk (b. 1921) was a witch and celebrated author who specialised in writing Charms spellbooks. The Standard Book of Spells was a collection written by her and were Hogwarts textbooks, they covered the entire Charms syllabus. She also wrote a Herbology encyclopedia and the third volume of the Which Owl? series. Biography Early life Miranda Goshawk was born in 1921, somewhere in Great Britain, the last of nine daughters born to the wizarding Goshawk family. Her family was relatively impoverished by the time she arrived, and she recalls having to wear her sisters' hand-me-down robes, which she found "embarrassing". In her youth, she received formal instruction, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from approximately 1932 to 1939. Miranda found the complicated instructions and abstruse concepts in her "old-fashioned textbooks" rather hard to understand. To further her confusion when it came to learning magic, her sisters used to deliberately give her the wrong incantation for every spell she attempted. As the youngest child in a large family, she also often found it difficult to make herself heard, and sometimes resorted to using the Bat-Bogey Hex — which she invented herself — to render whoever she wanted to give a piece of her mind silent long enough to let her speak. She used it on her sister Diadema to get her to return clothes she borrowed without permission; on her sister Romilda to keep her out of her room went she wanted to be left alone; and on her sister Tangwystl when she wanted to keep her quiet so she could finish her homework. Adult life After her schooling, in which she self-admittedly "struggled", Ms. Goshawk realised that the help she had needed as a young witch simply did not exist. In response to this, she made a living by writing school textbooks all the while striving to make her writings both scientifically correct and academically useful, but also appealing and plain enough to be understood without too much difficulty, allowing every student to be in possession of knowledge about "basic and not-so-basic" witchcraft. Her first book, the Book of Spells, was a success: it was not only translated into seventy-two languages (among them, Gobbledegook and Mermish), but it also became an approved textbook in many schools for magic around the world. Goshawk did not miss the opportunity to get back at her sisters for their mischievous pranks: she had "special editions" of Book of Spells (actually just editions with several misprints) sent to them. As a result, and as part of a series of "comical mishaps", her sister Romilda was left with a tail, and Miranda's relationship with her sisters was negatively affected. Goshawk notes that the tail eventually vanished, and that the sisters became friends again. Goshawk's decision to include jinxes in the school textbook Book of Spells was controversial. She later defended it by stating that she believed including mild offensive spells in the book would deter students from seeking out more dangerous spells with which to settle their disputes. It was around this time, presumably, that Ms. Goshawk penned the The Standard Book of Spells series, a collection of Charms textbooks that have been regularly requested at Hogwarts by Charms Master Filius Flitwick, regarded as "the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today", further attesting to the prestige of Goshawk's works. Ms. Goshawk has also published a comprehensive encyclopedia of Herbology and has written the third volume of the Which Owl? collection. In recognition of her efforts in the teaching of magic, Miranda Goshawk was immortalised in a Chocolate Frog Card bearing her effigy and achievements. Personality and traits Goshawk was a highly intelligent witch with an immense and wide-ranging knowledge of magic and spells. She was a highly committed and hard-working individual, who dedicated her career to writing academic textbooks which would be understood by wizards and witches everywhere. This showed she believed the promotion of education to Wizardkind to be of the utmost importance to herself. She was also highly creative, and even invented the Bat-Bogey Hex in her youth, showing her to possess superior magical knowledge and ability. Magical abilities and skills *'Charms mastery': Goshawk was shown to be highly masterful in charm-work, having authored the The Standard Book of Spells series, which contained information on how to perform a very wide variety of different charms and spells. Her books were often used in Charms classes at Hogwarts, showing her books to having been highly useful and informative, showing her excellent prowess in this subject. Her abilities in Charms were further shown by the complex and powerful enchantments she placed on her original Book of Spells, where it could project the speeches she had made to greet those who read the book and create safe spaces or dangerous places for practising spells. *'Herbology': Goshawk was very knowledgeable of Herbology and herself a Herbologist, the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, having written an expansive encyclopedia on the subject, titled Goshawk's Guide to Herbology. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Although not a well-known talent of hers, Goshawk was evidently quite apt in handling magical creatures, as she was at least good enough in handling owls to author the third book in the Which Owl? series. *'Nonverbal magic': Her books covered descriptions and instructions how to cast nonverbal spells, meaning she would have been proficient in the casting of such spells. This implies she was in fact a powerful witch, given the high level difficulty required in casting spells non-verbally. *'Transfiguration': Goshawk was talented in this highly complex and scientific branch of magic, as she could turn people into toads. Given the difficulty of Human Transfiguration, this shows she was highly proficient in this field. *'Spell creation': Goshawk in her youth invented the Bat-Bogey Hex herself. Given how the art of spell creation is incredibly complicated and dangerous, this proves she possessed superior magical abilities and a highly inventive and imaginative mind, particularly at having created the potent hex at such a young age. *'Dark Arts': Goshawk evidently had quite an impressive amount of talent in dark magic, as she successfully created the Bat Bogey Hex, a hex which turns the snot in an individual's nostrils into flying vicious bats to attack them. Though many of her books in her The Standard Book of Spells advised young witches and wizards against casting dark charms and thus did not instruct them, showing she was also carefully aware of the dangers of engaging in such unpleasant and sinister magics, in her original Book of Spells, she included the instructions on how to cast the Knockback Jinx, the Impediment Jinx, and Reductor Curse, showing her knowledge of dark magic was nevertheless sufficient enough to allow her to effectively guide on how to use them, and along with that, she was also good enough with the Oppugno Jinx to enhance the book to use it manually. Published Works *''Book of Spells'' *''The Standard Book of Spells'' series, including: **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'' **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2'' **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3'' **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4'' **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5'' **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6'' **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7'' *''Which Owl?, Volume 3'' *''Goshawk's Guide to Herbology'' Etymology *Miranda is from Spanish and means "admirable" or "beautiful." A goshawk is a large, powerful species of hawk with rounded wings, long tail and brown or grey feathers. It is also pronounced like "Got chalk" nodding towards her teaching standard. Behind the scenes *Miranda Goshawk was voiced by Rachel Atkins in the English edition of . *''Book of Spells'' was purportedly "200 years old",[http://www.jkrowling.com/en_US/timeline/wonderbook-book-of-spells Rowling Announcement About Wonderbook: Book of Spells] suggesting it was published sometime in 1812 (200 years prior to 2012, the year in which the game was released) or 1791-1798 (200 years before the time setting of the ''Harry Potter'' novels. Possible explanations include that the game is set sometime after After 2121 or that the Chocolate Frog Card gave an incorrect birth date, or that the developers simply do not care about these things nearly as much as the fans. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art of Harry Potter Mini Book of Graphic Design'' Notes and references es:Miranda Goshawk de:Miranda Habicht fi:Miranda Kanahaukka fr:Miranda Fauconnette it:Miranda Goshawk pl:Miranda Goshawk pt-br:Miranda Goshawk ru:Миранда Гуссокл Category:1921 births Category:Authors Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Females Miranda Category:Herbologists Category:Poets Category:Sorted in the 1930s Category:Spell inventors Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards